dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun/@comment-38865742-20190319235234
Realm of Gods Pure Saiyans Team (for when you run out of RoG lead friends and need replacements) TUR AGL Shinka Vegeta - Pretty strong hitter, at least against Trunks, and he tanks well. Transformation PROBABLY won't come into play under most circumstances (haven't tested this on higher levels, managed to find a UI Goku friend as a secondary lead for my actual RoG team). Leader Skill is necessary for this team, if only because its the next best alternative to a dual UI lead. Very high priority. TUR INT UI Goku - The main for this event. Tanks and beats the crap out of Vegeta, even dealing respectable damage to Trunks. You might consider it weird that I hadn't appointed him as leader, but I felt that it'd be best to apply a skill that actually affects the whole team. (That, and I have a PLENTY good RoG team anyway). It'd be possible to trigger a transformation, if you're deliberately trying to, but it isn't anywhere near necessary. Very high priority. TUR STR SSJB Goku - Hard hitter, links pretty well with Vegeta and the other Goku cards. His passive which gives him a +140% boost starts once you hit lv21, due to two enemies. Playing smart, you won't have to worry about losing it. Could be replaced with STR Godku, I suppose, but you'd need to find another card to replace the TEQ one below. Medium-high priority. TUR AGL Transforming Goku - Honestly only ran this guy because I couldn't think of any other RoG Pure Saiyans in my box that could replace him. Links alright, hits alright, tanks alright. Nothing special. Of course, he transforms, but it's not really needed. If you can find another card to replace it, go ahead. Low priority. TUR TEQ Godku - Links awesomely with UI Goku, and tanks well, but due to the damage reduction against TEQ he's gonna hit like a wet sock against the wind. Also seals, which is nice until they start tagteaming and the seals don't work anymore. Overall, good but replaceable. Medium priority. TUR AGL Might Fruit Turles - Not a RoG, but he's not here to hit. He's here because of his ridiculous support buffs. He practically guarantees a super for everyone, and your cards will hit hard as Cain. Being a Saiyan based team, he links decently, and he can take hits from Trunks somewhat, but try to avoid letting him get hit by Vegeta. If health gets low enough, he can recover by transforming, but it's not much of a recovery and it screws him over for a few turns because he doesn't support as well after eating the fruit. Could be replaced by another RoG Pure Saiyans card, if you can find one. None come directly to my mind. Medium priority. TUR AGL Shinka Vegeta - Same as leader. If one of the two transforms they become perfect buddies for each other. Rotations aren't TOO important, but it's best to keep Godku with UI, SSJB Goku with a Vegeta or Turles, and the rest don't matter much.